Ain't It Obvious
by Sunshineali
Summary: Jayne and River share their commitment with the crew


Jayne stood proud and watched his girl admire it. She twisted it and smiled as it reflected the light and shimmered brightly, just like her eyes did as they beamed up at him. Now he was basking in the fact that he knew he'd made the right choice. This time, he'd definitely done it up right and proper. He'd be the first to admit that it had been a tough choice picking out just the right one with so many different selections of size and grade, but he carefully looked them all over and chose the perfect one. He also wanted to make the decision himself as it was so very personal and intimate. He didn't need any help from any idiot purporting to be a so called expert.

He knew that this was to reflect his commitment to her and serve as a symbol of their love. He'd decided she deserved nothing but the biggest and the best and he went for it. Actually, wasn't that what he was all about any ways, The biggest and the best? He smirked at the thought of any dumb-ass hun dan trying to make a move on his girl now. This was big enough to get their attention, they'd see it and think twice. She was his girl and he wanted everyone in the verse to know, they were gettin' hitched!

They'd decided to make their year-long secret relationship known to the crew tonight at dinner and tell them that they were going to marry, and if any of them didn't like that idea, they could just shove it. They'd expected some drama from Simon and Mal, but, figured this would help them all see just how committed they were to gettin' married. Clearly, everyone would be able to tell Jayne was now playing for keeps and see the way River proudly beamed at him, displaying her treasure to prove their commitment.

It was Simon's night to make dinner and thankfully Kaylee was assisting him in the galley. River and Jayne took their customary seats with River to Jayne's immediate left. They held each others hand under the table as everyone convened at the dinner table. Finally Simon and Kaylee brought over the plates of steaming food and took their seats as well.

Jayne and River watched in anticipation as everyone passed the food around and laughed and discussed the days happenings. Jayne figured this was a good sign as everyone seemed relaxed and happy.

River was puzzled and even a tad miffed that none of them had commented yet. 'Maybe they still hadn't noticed it,' she pondered. But that was silly, it practically glowed as it refracted the light above the table. Was she going to have to resort to flitting about and practically shoving it up their noses to get their attention? She felt Jayne's steadying touch on her thigh and tried to relax. She'd have to be patient until one of them figured out what was obvious. She was just so excited for this moment that had finally come. She couldn't wait to convey their joy and happiness to those that they'd come to know as family.

Wash spotted it the moment he sat down. 'Wow, this is really something big,' he thought to himself. It was so out of character for Jayne. 'Yep, this was going to be one very interesting dinner.' He nudged Zoe on the leg and pointed in the direction of River and Jayne. His face giving her a questioning look. She looked a bit stunned, so she'd picked up on it as well. Zoe immediately looked over towards Mal and Inara, noting that Inara was focused intently on River as well, but that Mal remained expressionless as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

"River, would you please pass me the salt?" Simon asked.

River handed him the salt and smiled. 'Good' she thought, 'he must have noticed now' and would definitely say something. But, Simon just thanked her and started chatting-up Mal. 'Honestly, what was wrong with these people, were they blind as bats!' River quietly huffed.

Wash, finally unable to contain himself any longer finally spoke up.

"So, Jayne, how's about you tell everyone why River has Vera strapped to her chest?"

Jayne sighed and spoke low enough so that only River could hear him. "Here it goes Baby."

River immediately got up from her seat and proudly stood behind Jayne letting her hands gently rest on his shoulders.

"Well, ain't it obvious little man? she and I is engaged," he calmly replied.


End file.
